This invention relates to new and useful improvements in fishing rod holders, or holders for like fishing accessories, such as nets or gaffs.
Fishing rod holders have heretofore been provided for removably supporting a rod on a boat. These holders are normally intended to support a rod in appropriate position while fishing, and to avoid the necessity of the fisherman constantly holding the rod. It is necessary, when a fish strikes, that the rod be removable rapidly and easily from the holder to prevent slack in the line. It is also desirable that when the rod is supported in the holder it remain in one position and not rotate about its own axis. It is further desirable that the holder be adjustable so that an obliquely held rod can be swung to project at different angles from the boat. Prior holding devices fulfill some, or all of the above qualities, but are usable with and fit only a single type and size of fishing rod. The present invention seeks to fulfill all of the above desired qualities, and also to provide replaceable elements which will make the holder universally applicable to all conventional types and sizes of fishing rods, attachable to varying angled supporting surfaces of the boat, and usable for safely storing the rods while cruising to and from the fishing grounds so as to avoid damage, harm, or entanglement of lines. The holder is further advantageous in that it is readily detached from its supporting surface, so that it may be stored to prevent theft while not in use.